1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
In a structure conventionally known as a reflection type semiconductor light emitting device, a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer grown on a growth substrate is laminated with a support substrate via a metal layer so that light emitted opposite to the light extraction surface is reflected at the metal layer and directed to the light extraction surface (e.g., JP-A 2004-104086(Kokai)). In such a reflection type semiconductor light emitting device, reflectance at the reflecting structure contributes to increased brightness, and a higher reflectance is desired.